staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5509 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5509); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:50 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto jest najpiękniejszy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wirtul@ndia - Księżycowe kłopoty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Baranek Shaun - Myszka, odc. 54 (14 s. II) (Hide and Squeak); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Syzyfowe prace; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Paweł Komorowski, Waldemar Prokopowicz; wyk.:Bartek Kasprzykowski, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski, Alicja Bachleda Curuś, Zofia Kucówna, Ewa Wichrowska, Jakub Papuga, Tomasz Piątkowski, Marcin Przybylski, Walentin Gołubienko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla Ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz 1. Kraina pełna niespodzianek (Wild Australasia (1/12)) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1758; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2146 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5510 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5510); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2147 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 78; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2261; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Sławna Emilka, odc. 30 (Famous Emery); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Ratatuj (Ratatouille) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Brad Bird; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Pogodni - odc. 78; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 James Bond w Jedynce - Moonraker (Moonraker) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (1979); reż.:Lewis Gilbert; wyk.:Roger Moore, MIchael Lonsdale, Bernard Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Nocny gość (In from the Night); dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Peter Levin; wyk.:Marcia Gay Harden, Taylor Handley, Thomas Gibson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Mały Nicky (Little Nicky); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Steven Brill; wyk.:Adam Sandler, Harvey Keitel, Patricia Arquette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 286 Zabójcza lekkomyślność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 78; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Świat się kręci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 49 (249) Romantyczny wieczór; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 638 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 W królestwie kobry (Kingdom of the cobra); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Todd Hermann; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 81 - Poszukiwacze utraconego czasu (82); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Ponad chodnikami; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Stasik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 456 - Lekcja pokory; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (72); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Alibi na piątek - Presidio (Presidio); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Peter Hyams; wyk.:Joe Hart, Meg Ryan, Sean Connery, Mark Harmon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Strach w ciemnościach (Blackout); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:James Keach; wyk.:Jane Seymour, Corin Nemec, Alexandra Picatto, William Russ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Dorwać małego (Get Shorty); komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Barry Sonnenfeld; wyk.:John Travolta, Rene Russo, Gene Hackman, Danny DeVito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 78; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 78; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Klub kolekcjonera 17.15 Bliżej ludzi 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Telezakupy 17.55 Trudny rynek 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Słownik polsko-europejski 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 162; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Kadafi. Nasz najlepszy wróg (KadhafiI Norte Meilleur Ennemi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Antoine Vitkine; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Forum - wydanie 162; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:28 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 38 (odc. 38); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:18 Jej sukces - Odc. 14 - Grupa Malarska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Forum - wydanie 162; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Tradycyjna Medycyna Chińska w europejskiej służbie zdrowia - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (16) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (7) - serial animowany 08.30 Gang Misia Yogi (7) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (329) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (35) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (59) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (347) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (96) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu 2 (35) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (42) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (372) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1367) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (97) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (348) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (216) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1368) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (97) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Jubileusz Cezarego Pazury (1, 2) - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Rent - musical, USA 2005 02.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (152) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1493) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (5) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Dr House 2 (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (153) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: G.I. Joe: Czas Kobry - film sensacyjny, USA/Czechy 2009 22.30 Doom - horror SF, Wielka Brytania/Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005 00.40 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 6:15 Na południe - odc. 4, Kanada, USA 1994 7:15 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 33, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 91, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 17, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 34, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 18, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 34, serial kryminalny, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 71, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 40, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 35, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 39, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 15, USA, Kanada 2008 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 16, USA, Kanada 2008 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 14, serial dokumentalny 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 15, USA 2007 23:00 Wojny barowe - film erotyczny, USA 2009 1:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 - odc. 16, USA, Kanada 2008 2:20 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:35 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:25 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 12; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Metodyści a społeczeństwo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 92; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 10/33 - Szkoła gąsienic (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 11/33 - Poranne pianie koguta (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Matylda - odc. 12/33 - Wyprawa po skarb (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lubię to! - odc. 5; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie - Tynka, czyli polędwica wołowa w sosie wiśniowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 285* Układ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 840; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Niebieskie kwiaty - film o miłości Katarzyny Kobro i Władysława Strzemińskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tadeusz Król; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Wielkopolan cz. 2; reż.:Zbigniew Górny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 12 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 23 - Piraci z Zanimo (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 451 - Śmiertelnie zakochani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - Tatarak - txt - str.777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Paweł Szajda, Jan Englert, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Julia Pietrucha, Roma Gąsiorowska, Krzysztof Skonieczny, Paweł Tomaszewski, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Marcin Łuczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 KFPP Opole - (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 23 - Piraci z Zanimo (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (37) Czechy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Niebieskie kwiaty - film o miłości Katarzyny Kobro i Władysława Strzemińskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tadeusz Król; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Żyć jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność (114) 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Pippi Langstrumpf 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Carramba 21.45 Carramba 22.15 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku